goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Becky And The Babysitter
Summary Becky's parents are going out to their friends birthday party, so Becky's grandmother Melissa comes to babysit Becky and her brothers and sisters. But when Becky ignores her and Joey, she brutally murders her grandmother after her parents grounded her and almost called Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates to come and take her away to Japan for good at the same time when they got home! Cast *Kayla as Becky *Joey as himself *Kimberly as Kate *Paul as himself *Salli as Melissa Price Transcript *(London, United Kingdom, December 16, 2015, 7:00 PM) *Kate: Now then kids, your father and I are going to my friend's birthday party at the Vault tonight and we're not think about taking you both, especially you Becky as you might cause trouble at the party, so your grandmother is coming to babysit you. Is that okay? *Becky: Yes, that would be great! I sure hope you two have a very wonderful time at your friend's birthday party at the Vault tonight! *Paul: Well that's good to hear, Becky. Now we want you both to be on your best behaviors on your babysitter. Do you two understand what I just said? *Becky: Yes! *Joey: Yes! *Kendra: *Dennis: *Steven: *Karen: *Kate: Hi mom, thank you for coming over to babysit Becky and her 8 year old brother Joey. *Melissa: That's okay, Kate. I sure hope you and Paul have a very wonderful time at your friend's birthday party! *Melissa: Okay Becky and Joey, as your parents have gone out to their friends' birthday party, what shall we do? *Joey: I would like to watch Big Hero 6 on DVD along with Wreck-it Ralph on Blu-ray, Monsters University on Blu-ray, Planes on Blu-ray, Planes: Fire & Rescue on Blu-ray and Frozen on Blu-ray. *Becky: And I would like to watch Animaniacs on the Warner Bros. Kids Channel! *Joey: What?! Grandma, Becky is about to watch Animaniacs! *Melissa: Becky, you know that Animaniacs is made by Warner Bros. and you are still completely banned from everything by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, DC Comics, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, DreamWorks, Blue Sky Studios, 20th Century Fox, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Sony Pictures Animations, Activision, Mojang, Rockstar Games and Ubisoft! * Joey: Yeah, you are not allowed to watch Animaniacs! But if you watch it, I will tell grandma on you! * Becky: * Melissa: Hey! Get back down stairs right now! We are watching Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius on DVD and that is final!! * Joey: Becky, what have I said to you! Right! That's it, I'm going to tell grandma on you! * Melissa: (off-screen) What the hell?! Becky is so gonna be in big trouble when her parents get home! Thanks for telling me that!" * Melissa: Hi, Kate and Paul. How did the birthday party go? * Paul: It went all right! Kate and I were dancing to the music together. * Melissa: That's good to hear, but I just want you three to know that Becky is ignoring us by going to her bedroom and watch Animaniacs on the Warner Bros. Kids Channel. * Paul: Becky, get over here right now! * Kate: Becky, how bloody dare you misbehave while we were gone!! You know you are not allowed to do everything by your favorite companies! * Melissa: And you will not doing everything by your favorite companies, drinking Pepsi beverages, or going out with your friends ever again! (Brings out a cell phone) Now I am calling Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates to come and take you away to Japan for good! * Becky: "SHUT THE FUCKING HELL!!!!!" * took out a very sharp butcher knife in retaliation from getting beaten up and it caused Kai-lan to scream in fear. She ran to the front door to get the London Metropolitan Police, but Becky pinned her down and began to violently brutally stab her 17 times. It shocked her whole family as Kate began crying as Paul and his family became extremely furious as Becky brutally and fatality stabbed her grandmother 17 times, completely killing her instantly. * Kate: Becky, what have you done to do your grandmother?! I can't believe you just killed her!! * Paul: That does it, Becky!! You are the worst daughter that we have ever raised!! I am calling the police and the military on you!! * Becky: FUCK OFF, MOM AND DAD!!! I AM RUNNING AWAY FROM YOU TWO AND JOEY!!! * angrily sped out the house and stole her mother's car and drove off. * Kate: Hey! That's my car! Get back here, you naughty girl! * Emergency Phone Woman: What emergency do you want for your service? * Paul: "Police and military service please! Because my 10 year old daughter Becky just murdered her own grandmother Melissa Price! * Emergency Phone Woman: Ok then, we will send multiple police and military units to your location. Thank you. * (" To Be Continued. ") Category:2015 videos Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Timmyboy1980isback